


圣女的救济

by Teaaaa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa
Summary: 光之战士与身份不明女性的孩子（外表与光之战士相同）×水晶公，if战败线，强奸变合奸。光之战士死前与水晶公并未确定关系，水晶公单相思。本质是小妈文学。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 11





	圣女的救济

“母亲大人……母亲大人……”  
在摇晃中醒来的水晶公，第一眼看到的依然是那头深棕色的短发。

这是他亲手养育的孩子，如同莱楠一样，他本该让其称呼自己为爷爷，却在明悉了孩子与那位光之战士的关系后，改口为了母亲。  
这是水晶公在拯救世界之余唯一一点私心，那位英雄自始至终都没有回应过他的感情。兄弟，朋友，最多不过如此，而他也对事实甘之如饴，如果英雄没有这么想那就算了，毕竟从理智上考虑，人类终有一天会死亡，而已非人类的自己连死亡的资格都不再有，又谈何获得英雄的爱呢？  
于是他忍到了末日，忍到了那位英雄也消失于时间的洪流之中，独自行走于被抛弃的世界，他终于将唯一的私心袒露，全部交付给那个与光之战士拥有相同样貌的孩子身上。  
他是光之战士与一个不知名女人的孩子，从外貌到实力，几乎全部继承至英雄本人。尤其是那双热情的蓝眼睛……水晶公仿佛能透过这双眼睛看向遥远的过去，他曾短暂与英雄并肩而行的回忆。

——但不该是现在这样的。

他亲手抚养长大的孩子，英雄的孩子，那具久经锻炼的肉体压在了自己的身上，粗糙的手指抓住自己的尾巴，在后穴处按揉，又颇为粗暴的挤了进去，好像要把里面所有残存的精液全部抠出。伤口结痂，未去除的死皮，在水晶公的身体中拼命搅弄。  
被末世中的人们当做肉壶尽情泄欲的事已经不是第一次了，曾经的救世主顷刻间沦为罪人，宛如昨日重现。他曾经反抗过，但英雄死去时的模样让他推拒的双手松了力道。就让这不会损毁的身体作为罪孽的庭院吧。他曾这样想着，如果人们已经无法从他曾经的庭院处获得温柔与慰藉，那至少在现在这座永恒的“庭院”中得到快乐，如果这样可以稍稍缓解一些人们的绝望，能够稍稍赎清将英雄拉入这片将死大陆的罪过，那么他不会逃避。  
英雄的孩子也很清楚，甚至许多人都不曾避讳过他。公那被水晶侵蚀的身体是看的极熟了的，尽管过去百年，他依旧洁白柔韧，双腿环在男人的腰上会轻轻磨蹭，晶莹剔透的手臂在背脊上滑过，指尖抓挠出暧昧红痕。哪怕是被抓着头发射了满脸，含着眼泪，他依然会背过脸，一点一点擦去精液，再顶着红眼眶，温柔的冲他笑着。

“我的孩子。”  
他一直这样说着。

而就是这个孩子，穿着与父亲如出一辙的铠甲，又急吼吼地脱了下来，亚麻质短袖在公的身上擦过，让过分敏感的肌肤泛起熟悉的潮红。他是凶猛而无畏的野兽，犬齿磋磨着水晶公柔软的耳尖，手指继续搅动着，肮脏的液体淅淅沥沥顺着大腿滑下，却也滋润着肉壁，让它呈现出沼泽般的黏稠感，使人不禁幻想若是长驱直入会有多么的顺滑。  
即使被无数的男人深入过，水晶公却从没想过让英雄的孩子进来，那是他的私心，他的执念，他的欲望，他唯一的光，唯独只有他，不能沉溺于这罪恶。  
含着耳尖的唇滑到了公的嘴边，伸出了舌头，想方设法想要钻进紧闭的薄唇中，水晶都曾经的领导者却偏过头，一点也不给他机会。会环住其他男人的双臂也把他向外推着，不接受，不承认，甚至连那双鲜红的眼睛也不愿直视。  
“您是不是把我当做父亲了。”见自己的努力并未奏效，尘族男人撑起了身，强硬地掰过水晶公的脸，又舔着他的眼缝，逼迫他睁开眼。而在看到那双含着泪的鲜红瞳仁时，他却又突然冷静了下来，一字一顿说到。  
猫秘张了张嘴，似乎想说些什么，却又想起了什么似的马上闭上，不给男人一丝一毫的机会。  
见到水晶公如此不愿意配合，他叹了口气，干脆直接扶着自己的硬物贴上刚抽出手指的入口。炽热温度贴近时水晶公宛如疯了一般拼命摇晃，可丝毫敌不过暗黑骑士的力量，只能被迫抬起腰，努力将男人的阴茎纳入口中。食髓知味的媚肉对于硬物实在是太过熟悉，还不等思绪理清，肉壁已经积极缠绕其上，含吮吞吐着，以他人的精液滋润，将阴茎裹挟得密不透风。  
“母亲大人，您不愿意看着我，是因为父亲的缘故吗？”那双蓝眼睛微眯，英雄的孩子稍稍低下头，宛如一只温顺的犬。  
是的当然是这样的。水晶公本可以这样回答，但被男人注视的时候他不可避免的想到那位英雄，他含笑的蓝眼睛，坚毅的唇角，对抗世界的勇气。  
他从没有像现在这样，压在自己的身上，双眼只能容下自己一人，呼吸湿润黏稠仿佛下一秒就会顺着身上的每一个孔钻入体内，萦绕在心口，流窜到下腹，让本已没有什么力气的下体缓缓苏醒。  
见到水晶公的态度有所松动，男人皱着眉把自己往深处顶了顶，收获到的自然是更为热情的迎接，身体有多热情他的脸色就有多差劲，本想有意忘记的内容不断在脑内闪回——象征着水晶公的长袍被铺在了地上，沾满尘土。有着零星结晶的腿被谁的手用力掰开，穴口处汩汩流出的浊液腥臭到无法忽视，从浓淡来看似乎不是一个人的杰作。他完全被结晶覆盖的脖颈扬起，如同垂死的天鹅一般，又被其他人一把捏住。高潮过多萎靡下去的下身顺着身体动作一起摇晃，显得小巧玲珑又可怜可爱。

而他，他在干什么呢？

尘族男人埋下身，含住了柔软的小点，像孩子一般乖巧地吸食咂弄着，他未刮干净的胡茬在胸口磨出浅红，感受着乳尖在口中缓缓变硬，又坏心眼的用舌头在乳晕处搅弄着想逼迫它像本人一样柔软下来。他知道那是水晶公的敏感点之一，与女人相似的地方让尘族男人的下身更为兴奋，胀的水晶公发出低哑的闷哼。  
“母亲大人……之前是用这里把我喂养长大的吗？”他歪着头，与暗之战士一模一样的脸上露出毫不相符的纯真神情，仿佛自己在做的事与情欲无关，只是孩子对于母亲的依恋。水晶公的双眼睁开了一条缝又马上合拢，挤出几滴晶莹的水珠。不满于对方的回应，英雄的儿子干脆咬住乳尖，双臂压在他的大腿上，好像要把囊袋也一同塞入。母亲的体内是永无止境的深渊，无论他怎么努力也到不了头。要是他有子宫就好了啊，男人在心底这样感叹着，但随即又厌恶地皱起眉头，如果他的母亲真的有子宫，那么那子宫中首先装入的必定是他那位父亲的孩子，也就不会再有他。可他又无法抑制地幻想若是能把自己的精子全部注入母亲的体内，看着他因久未锻炼而绵软的小腹微微隆起，最后化作与自己一般模样的小孩，他必然会好好对待那个孩子，就像水晶公对待自己那般。  
他将水晶公抱起，绵软无力的身体无法抵抗暗黑骑士的力道，只能下意识将腿环绕在他劲瘦的腰间，毛茸茸的猫尾也摇晃着，最终挽住了男人的臂膀。被公的回应所满足，他甚至伸手在对方柔软挺翘的臀部用力拍了几下，逼迫着内壁不断收缩，为自己的阴茎提供按摩。  
水晶公不知道自己在做些什么，他也不想知道。明明是自己抚养长大的孩子，作为这残缺之身的唯一救赎，他几乎倾尽了自己仅剩的爱意。他将孩子抚养长大，让他练习武技，学习知识，原本失去生存动力的水晶公仿佛重新活过来一般，尽心全力，把所有好的东西都给了他，甚至让人觉得哪怕他真的拥有自己的孩子，也未必能有现在这样用心。  
水晶公应当嫉妒的，如果他是人类，他应该会嫉妒那位能与英雄诞下后代的不知名女人，可他只觉得欣喜，仿佛藉由这个孩子，他就能够与那位远去的神祗获得哪怕一丝一毫友人之外的联系。虽然孩子没有在自己的腹中成长，可他依然产生了受孕的错觉，宛如感应圣灵的……  
“……唔！”回想被强硬的顶弄打断，他的孩子似乎有些恼怒，腾出手捉起那只柔软的手臂搂在自己脖子上。“抱紧。”男人凑近在他的侧颈处咬了一下，顺便颠了颠怀中娇小的猫秘，毫无规律的戳弄让软肉辗转献媚，与他对待每一位来此寻欢的男人一样。  
“母亲真的好软。”尘族男人又晃了一下怀中的水晶公，“我是说母亲的里面，黏黏糊糊的，含的我有点受不了了。”明明不是其他人的污言秽语，水晶都曾经的领导者却被刺激的更加厉害。在男人看不见的角落，他通红的眼眸宛如布满裂痕的冰面，被冲击与摇晃打的摇摇欲坠，有什么漆黑混着鲜红的灵魂顺着瞳孔钻出，沿着脸颊，爬行至公的唇边，毫无阻拦地，深深插入。  
背筋一凛，他搂紧了孩子的脖颈，努力凑上前去，用那被颠的软绵绵的声音在男人耳边说着：“别……别颠这么厉害……里面……痒……”  
有什么东西在尘族男人的大脑里爆炸，那位圣女般纯洁的母亲终于开了口，艳红的舌尖从唇瓣中隐隐可见，“放我去床上吧，”他眨了眨眼，“这样……不方便。”

洁白灵魂上裂开黑色的缝隙。

被放在了床上，硬物还停留在他的身体里，水晶公捧起了男人的手，将手指送入了自己的口中。那被肖想了许久的舌尖细细舔过指尖每一道疤痕，又勉力将其送的更深，吞吐着，好像那就是男人的阴茎，可就是这样的动作，他却在松口后轻轻念着。  
“你应该不记得了吧……刚刚来的时候，虽然已经三岁多了，还是有舔手指的坏习惯。”他又将食指含入，模仿孩子的动作，努力吸出水声。  
“我想着还是得纠正你，就和你说了好多次——但都没什么用，最后还是在你的手指上涂了虹鳟的胆汁，你知道苦了，才不敢再弄。”水晶公微微一笑，又像卖乖的家猫，舔了舔他的手心。  
“我还以为你只是单纯的异食癖，小孩子或多或少都会有些，却没想到睡觉的时候你会把手指伸到我的嘴里，”唾液黏在他的唇上，也黏在男人的指尖，勾连缠绵，“像这样……硬要我含住你。”他的唇角轻轻一提，下身却缩了缩，紧的男人差点当场缴械,略长的前发被汗水打湿，黏在了脸颊上，他近乎狼狈的又将手指塞进了水晶公口中，好像这样就可以塞住那些关于小时候的胡话。而对方只是弯了眉眼，任由手指送了回去，细心舔舐着，手指的缝隙也不曾放过。  
“……母亲大人！”  
英雄的孩子以为凭借自己的力量，想要制服自己这位看似柔软无力的母亲应当是轻而易举，理想中的他该是雌伏于自己身下，火红的猫耳塌在脑袋两侧，被射满一肚子的精液，哭着接受自己的吻。现实却完全相反，水晶公仿佛将他当做又一位光临的客人，尽心服侍，温柔引导，在他几乎沉溺于肉体之乐时，反手甩了个巴掌。  
那些养育的事，两人相处的细节，水晶公的的确确尽到了身为家长的责任，将失去父母的自己抚养长大。虽然自己从其他人口中得知了自己身份的真相，也大概猜到了抚养的理由，可从小到大，水晶公的确没有在自己的面前表现出分毫母子之外的情感。他们就像普通的亲人，除开那些隐秘情事，扶持着生活在这末日。  
他怎么可以对自己的母亲这样！  
尘族男人直起身体，将手指从水晶公的口中抽出，下身却还留在他体内，愣愣的看着微笑的猫秘。  
他熟悉这样的微笑，这是每次自己完成了任务时的赞许，第一次举起战斧，第一次挥开大剑，第一次战胜野生的公羊，第一次打赢游荡的食罪灵，第一次救下陌生人。

第一次进入他的身体。

无尽光透过缝隙撒在水晶公年轻的脸颊上，与莹蓝色的结晶疤痕交相辉映，给他笼上柔和的光晕。看着英雄的孩子露出如同初见时不知所措的稚嫩神情，他只是努力撑起身体，伸出手，将孩子轻轻推倒在被褥间。瘦削光洁的身体线条优美，逆光角度让所有艳色全部聚集于腰窝到臀部的那段弧线上，男人偏过头即可看到。他想伸手抚摸，谁知对方却巧妙一晃，他扑了个空。  
水晶公原本是中长发，为了方便行动还会将稍长的几缕束成小辫，现在却一直松散着，也没有修剪的必要，柔柔软软搭在肩膀上。他赤裸着身体，缓缓伏下，长发如流水般顺着肩胛滑落，将两人与这个残忍的世界隔开。水晶公的动作非常小心，避免结晶的断面划破他可爱的孩子。还泛着湿润的乳尖贴了上来，他的脸也凑了过来，在男人的嘴角小口轻咬，低声呢喃，“除了接吻……其他的，我来教你吧。”

脑子里最后的弦彻底烧断了。

布满疤痕的双手扒住水晶公的两瓣臀肉，想让他分的再开一些，而他也十分配合的撇着腿，再深也可以接受，再用力也不会弄坏，曾经的领导者只会叫的更加缠绵，摇晃着纤细的腰肢，让阴茎在腹中反复戳弄，他似乎处处都是敏感点，无论是在哪里用力，都会收获到可爱的回应。恍然间男人甚至觉得自己的母亲甚至比自己更为年少，他闭着眼轻哼着，环着自己肩膀，吐息急促，小声说着什么好大好厉害之类的胡话，每说一次便会吻一下自己的脸颊，在鼓励着自己继续下去。而被他彻底迷惑心神的男人也只能跟着这对话动作，在摩擦中愈发快速，软肉仿佛已经感知到他极限将至，从冠状到龟头都被密密匝匝地吸吮着，逼迫着英雄的孩子将子种全部留在他的身体里，他甚至直起身，在微微隆起的小腹处摩挲，一言不发。光芒给他赤裸的身体勾勒出金边，甚至将泛白的发尾模糊，看不清他的模样。  
可我知道他要说什么。男人咽了口唾沫，一把将他拉下，哪怕坚硬的结晶磕在胸口也在所不惜。反身将水晶公压在身下，那只握惯了大剑手不停抚摸着他，最终还是停留在小腹处。那张与英雄没有丝毫分别的脸上露出极为依恋的神情，将嘴凑到了柔软的耳尖边。

“母亲大人没有怀上父亲的孩子，一直都很遗憾吧。”  
“那怀上我的孩子，不是一样吗？”

大脑一片空白。  
热流在甬道中喷溅，拔出后争先恐后的涌出，自己的腹部上也沾染上母亲的精液，他甚至感觉自己脑浆也在高潮中蒸的一干二净，眼前白光闪过，初尝禁果的男人就这样直直倒在了水晶公的身边，大口喘息着，半晌没回过神来。  
反观对方，除了脸部稍微红了些，依然是云淡风轻的模样，甚至还有精力半撑起身子将英雄的孩子搂入怀中，蓬松的猫尾有一下没一下的拍着男人，好像在哄他睡觉。  
他突然想起小时候，当自己还是个调皮捣蛋的小鬼，水晶公也是一样哄着。分明说了分开睡，自己却依然执拗的钻进他的被子里，牢牢锁住对方的腰，瞪着眼让他唱摇篮曲。那时的水晶公还愣了一瞬，似乎没有想到他会这么说，但最终还是屈服于那双水汪汪的蓝眼睛下，搂他入怀，猫尾轻轻拍打，唱着他从未听过的歌谣。歌声如同清风拂面，仿佛能够透过这声音看到什么他从未明晰的风景——

“累坏了吧？”柔软的手指在他的耳边揉弄，又在耳垂上捏了一下，男人可耻的感觉自己又硬了起来，阴茎顶在了水晶公的大腿上，借着未曾擦干净的精液，直接滑入他的腿间。他能感受到头顶上方呼吸一滞，随即轻笑出声，腿也打开了一条缝，顺从温柔，让他胡乱地在大腿根部顶弄，拍打着的尾巴也停了下来，柔柔地缠上了他的大腿。  
可这样还不够，即使他已经将子种播撒在母亲的腹中，他依然渴求着他的唇。像是溺水之人一般，英雄的孩子捧住了水晶公的脸颊，又露出了受伤般的神情，眼神直直落在对方水润的唇上。  
孩子在渴求母亲的亲吻，母亲却只竖起食指，在自己的唇上轻按，再松开，按在了孩子的唇上。

“嘘。”


End file.
